Cinderella Polyjuice
by JN Malfoy
Summary: A Parodi!Cinderella story. AU!Harry Potter. JN tidak tau juga kenapa ide ini muncul, tapi JN sangat berharap ada yg mau singgah baca. Critanya sama kek cerita Cinderella yg biasa. DraRry slash. ManxMan. Lucius!OOC a little ;) COMPLETE! No Sequel! heheh RnR please *deep bow*
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

Ini cerita manxman, a.k.a. humu story. Jadi buat yang ga suka mending jangan dibaca n nyesal kemudian trus maki-maki JN buat cerita yang ga mutu.

Harry dan Draco bukan punya JN, tapi mereka punya satu sama lain. Cieeeeeee *naik2in alis sambil godain Draco*. Intinya mereka milik yang tercinta auntie J. K. Rowling, JN cuman minjam doang buat crita ini.

Cerita ini merupakan parodi dari kisah "Cinderella" yang pasti reader sudah tau semua critanya sperti apa. JN juga bingung kenapa ada niat membuat ff ini, tapi ya sperti biasa JN selalu berusaha menuangkan ide JN sbelum hilang. :D

Buat yang ga suka n tetap nekat baca JN ga tanggung jawab kalo seandainya ada review negatif yang JN hapus tanpa perasaan.

Typonya lumayan banyak tapi JN harap masih bisa dimengerti jalan critanya.

Happy Reading, DraRry head ;)

 **-Cinderella Polyjuice-**

Chapter 1

"POTTER!"

Teriak seorang gadis muda kepada pemuda yang sedang sibuk membersihkan taman bunga lengkap dengan alat-alat taman yang berserakan di dekat kakinya.

"Iya, Nona."

"Mana sepatuku? Aku sudah bilang aku akan menggunakannya malam ini." Seorang gadis cantik dengan tantanan rambut yang rapih keluar dari pintu depan Manor mereka. Gadis itu adalah putra kedua dari keluarga Greengrass yang merupakan salah satu keluarga berdarah murni, Astoria Greengrass.

"Aku sudah menaruhnya di kamar Nona tadi. Ada disebelah sepatu Nona Daphnee."

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu, jangan menaruh barangku di dekat barang Daphnee kan? Dia sering memindahkan barangku kemanapun dia suka."

"Aku.."

"Cepat ambil dan antarkan ke ruang tamu, aku mengunggu di situ."

"Baik, Nona."

Harry Potter, pemuda yang diteriaki tadi kemudian meletakkan alat gunting bunganya dan beranjak ke dalam rumah setelah membersihkan sisa rumput pada sepatunya. Dia adalah salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di keluarga Greengrass sejak dia berusia 10 tahun. Saat Harry berusia 3 tahun, ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam tugas mengejar seorang buronan. Orang tua Harry bekerja sebagai Auror, dan dalam pengejaran mereka sayangnya mereka harus menerima kutukan tak termaafkan dari salah seorang death eather yang menyebabkan kematian mereka.

Setelah kematian orang tua Harry, kewajiban merawat Harry di berikan kepada adik dari ibu Harry yang adalah seorang muggle, Petunia. Namun sayang keluarga bibinya tidak menerima kehadiran Harry dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya saat umur Harry 10 tahun, keluarga bibinya dengan sukarela menjual Harry kepada keluarga Greengrass untuk melunaskan hutang mereka. Dan yang tidak mereka ketahui keluarga Greengrass adalah keluarga penyihir dan terlebih adalah keluarga darah murni yang sangat tidak menyukai keturunan muggle.

Harry pun menjadi bagian dari keluarga Greengrass hingga saat ini, saat dia berusia 23 tahun. Sekalipun dia sering bersedih karena nasibnya yang sangat tidak beruntung, namun dimasa-masa pertumbuhannya dia bertemu dengan banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Khususnya kedua sahabat lamanya yang sekarang sudah menikah, Ronald Wesley dan Hermione Granger, sekarang menjadi Wesley. Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak berumur 11 tahun. Tahun pertama Harry keluar dari Manor untuk berbelanja di Hogsmade sejak dia dijual ke keluarga Greengrass. Dan singkat kata, sejak pertemuan pertama menjadi pertemuan kedua minggu berikutnya, dan pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya yang semakin mengakrabkan mereka.

Dan Harry sangat beruntung mengenal mereka, karena mereka yang memberi tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir, dan termasuk dalam kaum penyihir yang legendaris. Namun demi kebaikannya Harry menyembunyikan identitasnya dari keluarga Greengrass dan tidak pernah menggunakan sihir disekitar mereka.

Harry sendiri memiliki sebuah tongkat sihir yang ternyata terselip dalam barang-barang Harry yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh keluarga Greengrass. Tongkat sihir itu merupakan satu-satunya peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Dan Harry bersyukur, ternyata bibinya masih memiliki hati untuk tidak mengambil tongkat sihir, yang dia ketahui dari Ron bernama Elder wand, dan dengan bantuan kedua sahabatnya Harry sudah mampu menggunakannya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan lebih baik dari Ron. Dan saat kedatangan Harry pertama ke manor itu, tidak ada satu orangpun dalam Manor itu yang tahu bahwa Harry sebenarnya adalah seorang penyihir. Sehingga setiap pekerjaan yang Harry lakukan dia lakukan dengan cara manual. Sekalipun dalam keluarga itu ada peri rumah yang mengabdi pada mereka tapi tetap saja pekerjaan Harry tetap menumpuk, karena bagi keluarga Greengrass itulah tugas yang harus dikerjakan oleh budak muggle.

Hari ini keluarga Greengrass terlihat sangat sibuk, khususnya dua putri mereka. Keduanya sibuk menggunakan pakaian terbaik, perhiasan termahal dan sepatu terindah untuk menghadiri pesta bangsawan yang diadakan oleh keluarga berdarah murni yang sangat terkenal. Malfoy. Pesta itu diadakan oleh senior Malfoy untuk menyambut putra tunggal mereka yang baru kembali dari Prancis setelah berumur 25 tahun, dan pesta itu diadakan agar putra mereka dapat mengenal orang banyak sekaligus mencari calon istrinya. Dan jelas saja inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa kedua putri Greengrass menjadi sangat terobsesi untuk mengikuti pesta itu. Alasan yang mampu membuat Harry memutarkan matanya dengan malas setiap melihat kelakuan kedua gadis itu saat mengeluh dengan penampilan mereka.

-DraRry -

 **Flash back, pagi harinya.**

"Ayolah Harry, kau harus ikut dengan kami." Kata Ron yang berjalan disamping Harry, sambil sesekali melihat sekitarnya mencoba menemukan apa yang istrinya pesankan padanya untuk dibeli.

"Ron, itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau Mrs. Greengrass menemukan disana dan memberiku hukuman saat kembali ke Manor. Tugasku sudah terlalu banyak Ron, jadi tidak usah. Terimakasih."

"Oh ayolah Harry, ini pesta terbesar sepanjang sejarah. Kau tahu keluarga Malfoy kan?" Harry tidak menjawab tapi hanya memutarkan matanya, seakan ingin mengatakan, jangan itu lagi, tapi dengan setia dia mendengar setiap kalimat sabahatnya itu. "Tapi kau tidak perlu kwatir soal rumput hijau itu, Hermione sudah menyediakan semuanya untukmu. Dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk memaksamu. Dan kau tahu..." kata Ron sambil mengendikkan bahunya ".. lebih baik aku yang memaksamu Harry, daripada dia."

"Yeah, kau benar Ron. Tapi apa maksudmu kalau Hermione sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Jadi kau setuju?"

"Err, aku tidak tahu Ron."

"Oh ayolah, apa kau tidak percaya pada kami?"

"Err, baiklah kalau kalian memaksa."

"Bagus, malam ini tunggu kami di depan Manor. Kami akan ada didekat Manormu jam 8, tepat setelah waktu rumput hijau itu pergi. Ok?"

"Fine, Ron."

 **End of flashback.**

Dan disinilah Harry di depan Manor menunggu kedua sahabatnya dengan sangat sabar, bahkan sedikit berharap kedua sahabatnya itu lupa menjemputnya.

"Harry."

Sepertinya mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan dia.

"Hei." Harry melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian Hermione yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kedua sahabatnya itu sudah lengkap dengan pakaian pesta, dan sebuah tas kecil berwana hijau ditangan Hermione. Harry berharap Ron benar soal rencana yang sudah disiapkan Hermione.

"Bisa kita masuk ke dalam?" tanya Hermione tanpa membuang waktu. Dan dengan segera Harry membalik tubuhnya berjalan memutari Manor menuju ruangan pribadinya yang berada di luar Manor diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah berada di dalam kamar Harry, Hermione menutup pintu ruangan itu dan merapalkan mantra cahaya untuk menerangi ruangan itu. Kemudian Ron dan Hermione mengambil duduk di salah satu sofa bekas yang ada dalam ruangan Harry saat Harry mengambil duduk pada tempat tidurnya yang berhadapan dengan sofa tempat duduk Hermione dan Ron.

"Harry, aku tahu ini ide gila. Tapi aku sangat berharap kau mau." Harry tetap diam, tanpa reaksi berlebihan hanya sedikit terkejut. "Aku membuatkanmu ramuan Polyjuice." Satu hal yang Harry yakin masih masuk akal sehingga dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya, mencoba mengatakan pada Hermione kalau itu tidak masalah. Kemudian Hermione tersenyum, dan sedikit ragu melihat kesamping ke arah Ron yang duduk disampingnya kemudian menatap Harry "Ini akan merubahmu menjadi seorang wanita, Harry."

"WHAT! Hell no. Apa kalian sudah gila?" Harry terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, sehingga membuat Hermione bangun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Harry kemudian membuatnya duduk kembali dengan menahan Harry dari bahunya. "Tapi Hermione, ini gila..."

"Harry, tenanglah. Kau hanya akan berubah menjadi wanita. Dan tidak ada satupun yang akan mengenalimu disana. Sehingga kau tidak perlu kuatir soal Greengrass. Dan..."

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kalian saja yang pergi. Aku bahkan tidak punya kepentingan disana."

"Harry.. Kau lupa? Kau ingin mencari ayah baptismu. Dan ini kesempatan yang paling bagus." Kata Hermione sambil duduk disamping Harry dan mengambil tangannya kemudian menggengamnya dengan erat.

"Hermione.."

"Harry.. kalau menjadi pria, kau tetap akan ketahuan. Kau tahu Greengrass mampu mendeteksimu dalam jarak dekat, tapi kalau kau menjadi wanita akan lebih mudah mengecohkan mereka." Ron sepertinya mengerti apa yang Harry pikirkan sehingga dia dengan segera memberi penjelasan kepadanya sebelum dia mulai membantah lagi.

"..."

"Harry. Kami mohon. Ini satu-satunya cara kau keluar dari rumah ini."

"Ok.. Baiklah."

 **\- To the next chapter -**

a/n: Hehe biasa aja ya critanya. Sorry, idenya emang mendadak gitu dan jadilah ff ini. JN harap ada yang bersedia menunggu chapter berikutnya

a/dn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini

a/tn: kenapa usia Harry 23 tahun? Well, biarkan itu menjadi rahasia JN hahaha. JN rasa itu usia yang paling cocok untuk menjadi seorang suami di masa mereka :D bukan 17 tahun seperti umur Cinderella

Review are always please.

Thanx


	2. Chapter 2

**-Cinderella Polyjuice-**

Chapter 2

Tepat jam 9 malam, ketiga sahabat itu sudah berdiri di depan Malfoy Manor. Ron tampak sangat tampan dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam dengan sebuah dasi berwarna merah yang terikat rapih pada kemejanya, dan rambut pendek yang dirapihkan lagi dengan tambahan gel. Hermione dengan gaun merah sebatas lututnya dan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna perak yang sangat cantik. Belum lagi rambutnya yang diikat ke atas dan beberapa helai dilepaskan disamping wajahnya. Ron dan Hermione tampak sangat serasi.

Sedangkan Harry, demi Merlyn, sebagai seorang pria dia sangat tampan. Tapi sebagai seorang gadis jangan salahkan Ron kalau wajahnya memerah saat melihat Harry tersenyum padanya. Harry menjadi seorang gadis yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya, dan dengan warna rambut yang berubah pirang. Polyjuice buatan Hermione merupakan campuran dua gen antara Hermione dan Ginny. Warna mata Harry berubah menjadi biru, warna kulitnya menjadi lebih terang, wajahnya meruncing dengan potongan wajah yang kecil. Gaun yang digunakan Harry malam itu adalah gaun berlengan pendek dan berwana hijau yang jatuh dengan elegan sampai menutupi kakinya, sepatu tidak berhak Harry tepatnya, dan sebuah gelang manis melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya yang tidak ditutupi apapun. Rambut Harry diikat dengan rapih dalam bentuk yang sederhana tanpa satu helaipun yang terlepas ke wajahnya, sehingga seluruh wajahnya terlihat seluruhnya.

"Ingat Harry, ramuan Polyjuice ini hanya bertahan sampai jam 12. Tenang saja Harry, jika kita tidak menemukan ayah baptismu sebelum jam 12 kami akan mencarimu dan kita akan segera berapparate dari tempat ini secepatnya."

"Baik, Hermione." Harry masih merasa janggal dengan suaranya, tapi dia akan bertahan selama 3 jam berikutnya.

Hermione pun mengandeng tangan Ron dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Manor setelah memberitahukan kepada penerima tamu bahwa mereka bertiga berasal dari keluarga Wesley dan Harry memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Lily Evans. Ketiganya cukup tercengang saat masuk ke dalam Manor, dan melihat bagaimana semua tersusun dan teratur dengan sangat elegan. Pantas saja pesta ini dibicarakan banyak orang sebagai pesta yang paling besar sepanjang sejarah dunia sihir.

"Kau siap Lily?" Harry tersenyum mendengar panggilan nama barunya oleh Ron, yang memang berniat menggodanya. "Dan ingat, jika gelangmu terasa panas, itu berarti kami sedang mencarimu." Tanpa balasan Harry pun memisahkan diri dari kedua sahabatnya itu dan mulai berkeliling mencari ayah baptisnya yang dia ketahui bernama Sirius Black. Dan dia sangat bersyukur dia pernah melihat wajahnya di koran. Harry tahu sejarah Sirius Black dari cerita sahabat ayah Ron, Remus Lupin, yang juga ternyata mengenal kedua orang tua Harry. Sejak mendengar cerita itu, Harry mulai berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang Sirius Black dan Hermione benar ini adalah kesempatan yang terbaik baginya agar dapat bertemu dengan satu-satunya kerabatnya yang masih hidup.

Sedangkan Draco Malfoy, sang pangeran pesta, sepertinya sudah kelelahan berdansa dengan beberapa gadis, yang dengan sangat beratunsias menariknya dari tangan satu gadis ke gadis lain. Belum lagi semua memberikan sikap dan senyum yang sama, mereka menginginkan dia mengambil mereka sebagai istrinya dan akan siap memberikan dunia kepada mereka. Dan setelah beberapa lagu, Draco meminta ijin kepada pada gadis itu untuk beristirahat sejenak dan beranjak ke atas baklon menemui ayah dan ibunya yang sedang bercerita dengan beberapa tamu penting.

Melihat kedatangan anaknya, Lucius dengan sopan pamit kepada istrinya kembali berbincang tamunya dan berjalan mendekati anak tunggalnya itu.

"Draco."

"Ayah." Draco mengangguk kepada ayahnya pelan. "Aku tidak yakin dengan ide ini ayah, gadis-gadis ini sepertinya lebih tertarik pada Malfoy daripada aku sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para Greengrass? Ayah berharap kau mau memilih salah satu dari mereka. Keluarga mereka merupakan salah satu keluarga darah murni yang cukup terkenal di London."

"Aku tidak tahu ayah. Aku..." pada saati itulah mata Draco menemukan sesosok gadis dengan gaun yang entah kenapa berwarna hijau dan menjadi satu-satunya dalam pesta itu. Draco mengikuti gerakan gadis itu saat tersenyum pada pria yang berada disampingnya, pria tersebut menggandeng seorang gadis di tangannya membuat Draco yakin gadis bergaun hijau itu datang sendirian malam itu. Setelah gadis itu berpisah dari pasangan tadi, Draco tetap mengikutinya hingga tidak menyadari ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum menatap Draco yang sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis. Gadis tersebut berjalan tanpa arah sambil melihat kesekelilingnya, terlihat sedang mencari seseorang hingga kakinya berhenti melangkah saat matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang berada di depannya. Kemudian dengan pelan gadis itu mendekati pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, yang setelah diperhatikan dengan baik oleh Draco adalah pamannya, Sirius Black.

"Draco, apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin ke sana?"

Saat itulah Draco baru sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dia mengacuhkan ayah saat memperhatikan gadis tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Ayah..."

"Kau boleh pergi."

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Draco pamit pada ayahnya kemudian kembali mencari sosok gadis tadi. Gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu sudah mulai bercerita dengan pamannya dengan sesekali tersenyum mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh pamannya itu. Draco tidak tahu kalau pamannya mengenal gadis seperti itu dan tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Draco. Semakin dekat jarak Draco dengan kedua orang itu, semakin jelas pula sosok gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian Draco malam itu. Bahkan Draco tidak memperdulikan beberapa gadis yang mencoba memanggilnya sepanjang dia berjalan.

-DraRry -

Harry terlihat sangat bersemangat saat bercerita bersama ayah baptisnya itu, Sirius menceritakan tentang kisah-kisah ayah dan ibunya saat mereka muda. Dan Sirius pun sangat menyesal karena tidak berhasil mengambil Harry sebahgai anak walinya saat orang tuanya meninggal. Dan Harry hanya tersenyum sedih kemudian menguatkan pamannya sambil membelai tanga ayah baptisnya dengan lembut, sambil mengatakan mereka dapat memperbaiki semua ini. Hingga dia merasakan seseorang mendekati mereka dengan pelan.

"Paman."

"Oh hallo, Drake." Draco tidak menyukai penggilan itu, tapi itu pengecualian untuk pamannya, sehingga dia hanya tersenyum pada pamannya dengan sopan sambil kemudian menghadap ke arah Harry dan membungkuk pada Harry sambil menarik tangannya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Mylad."

Harry yang terkejut tidak dapat bereaksi apapun, terlebih saat Draco mengecup punggung tangannya yang tidak tertutup apapun. Dan ciuman ini berhasil membuat reaksi yang tidak pernah dirasakan oleh Harry sebelumnya, termasuk wajahnya yang memerah. Namun saat Draco mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya, Harry berusaha tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya untuk bersikap sopan pada pria yang berada di depannya itu. Harry bukannya tidak tahu pria itu, dia hanya tidak begitu tertarik dengannya. Karena tujuan utamanya adalah ayah baptisnya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bersikap sopan kepada tuan rumah bukan? Terutama pada tuan rumah yang setampan Draco Malfoy, yang tampil sangat sempurna malam itu dengan setelan jas berwarna hijau yang ternyata senada dengan warna gaun Harry.

"May I have the dance?"

Harry mulai merasa canggung, namun dia menutupinya dengan senyum sambil menatap Sirrius yang masih berada di dekat mereka.

"Aku rasa pamanku tidak akan keberatan." Draco masih menggengam tangan Harry memintanya untuk berdansa bersama sambil menoleh ke arah Sirius yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf Tuan,.."

"Draco." Draco mengoreksinya, agar Harry tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan.

"Maaf Draco, tapi aku tidak pandai berdansa."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon."

"Emm, baiklah kalau Anda memaksa." Senyuman Draco menandakan kalau dia puas dengan jawaban Harry, dan dengan pelan menarik Harry ke tengah lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa dengan Harry dan mereka sangat menikmati waktu dansa mereka hingga saat semua orang memberi mereka tempat untuk berdansa sendirian dan semua orang tercengang dan kagum akan dansa mereka. Dan percayalah, mereka benar-benar sangat serasi.

Setelah berdansa beberapa lagu dan menjadi pusat perhatian, Draco menarik Harry dari lantai dansa menuju ke lantai atas dan ke balkon luar.

"Tidak pandai berdansa, huh?"

Draco menyandarkan dirinya pada balkon yang menghadap ke halaman depan Manor. Harry berdiri di sampingnya sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada pagar balkon. Wajah Harry memerah sambil tersenyum, bukan hanya karena malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, tapi juga ternyata dia sadar dia sangat menikmati berdansa bersama Draco.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena Anda yang pandai memanduku." Harry masih tersenyum pada Draco yang entah sadar atau tidak mendekatkan jarak mereka.

"Well, I take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, you must."

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Aku... Evans, Lily Evans."

"Sepertinya kau baru di sini, Nona Evans?"

"Emm aku rasa begitu."

"Tapi, itu bukan masalah..." jarak Draco sekarang makin dekat padanya. Harry bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kuat dan kencang. Belum lagi saat dia kembali mencium aroma tubuh Draco yang sangat menggoda iman. Draco sepertinya berhasil membuat Harry kehilangan akal sehat, hingga dapat berpikir bahwa pria yang di depannya itu menarik dan Harry sangat tidak keberatan dicium oleh pria itu. ".. karena saat ini aku hanya menginginkanmu." Jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis, jangtung Harry berdetak makin tidak karuan dan gelang ditangan Harry mulai memanas.

"Auch.."

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Draco segera menarik dan mengamati tangan Harry saat Harry melihat tangannya yang sepertinya kesakitan.

"Aku..."

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

"Maaf Draco, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Tapi.."

"Maaf.." Harry menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco dengan pelan, sepertinya dia juga merasa berat untuk pergi namun ini sudah waktunya dia untuk pergi sebelum Draco mengetahui identitasnya sebenarnya dan menyesal seumur hidup. Dan harry tidak siap untuk itu. "Aku menyukai kebersamaan kita, dan terimakasih. Maafkan aku.."

"Lily..." Draco kembali menahan tangannya. Namun dia sangat terkejut saat melihat sesuatu berubah pada Harry. Warna rambut Harry berubah menjadi hitam, warna matanya tidak lagi biru namun hijau, dan sangat indah. Serta sebuah tanda petir pada dahi Harry yang mulai samar-samar terlihat. Dan kesempatan itulah yang digunakan Harry untuk menarik tangannya dan segera berlari menjauhi.

Setelah Harry berlari cukup jauh dan mulai menuruni tangga, Draco baru menyadari kebodohannya. Dan segera berlari mengejar Harry. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan ini, dia menginginkan Harry dan dia yakin Harry juga begitu. Saat berada di luar bangunan Manor, Draco melihat Harry sudah berlari bersama dua orang yang dia yakin adalah temannya yang tadi masuk bersamanya.

"LILY!."

Teriak Draco memanggil Harry. Dan dia tersenyum saat Harry berbalik, namun senyumnya hilang saat Harry menodongkan tongkat sihir padanya. Namun kembali berlari ke arah Harry.

"Maafkan aku Draco."

"Lily.."

"Impedimenta."

Dan Draco pun merasakan gerakannya terasa berat, dan tidak lagi mampu berlari mengejar Harry dan kedua temannya hingga ke luar pagar Manor, dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Draco.

Yang tidak Harry sadari adalah, tongkat sihirnya terjatuh sesaat sebelum mereka berapparated.

 **\- To the next chapter -**

a/n: JN masih berharap ada yang bersedia menunggu chapter berikutnya

a/dn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini

a/tn: kalau kalian ingin membayangkan Harry spt apa, JN kasih borcoran. Coba deh kalian bayangkan kristen Stewart dalam gaun Hijau tua yang elegan tanpa lengan namun tertutup sampai bahunya. Trus rambutnya dikonde gitu ke belakang, kelihatannya sangat dewasa namun aura cantiknya tetap keliatan. Ahhh entahlah, JN suka dia karena mirip sama Hermione dan well JN suka sja :D Tapi kalo reader ingin membayangkan yg lain, sok atuh.. JN tidak melarang. Ur imagination is always yours.

Review are always please.

Thanx


	3. Chapter 3

**-Cinderella Polyjuice-**

Chapter 3

"Ayah, ijinkan aku mencari gadis itu." Tangan Draco masih memegang garpu dan pisau, namun sepertinya dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghabiskan makanan yang berada di depannya.

"Ayah sudah mengatakan kepadamu.." Lucius meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di samping piring kemudian menyeka mulutnya sebelum menoleh ke arah anak mereka. ".. kalau kau boleh menyukai siapa saja, asalkan mereka dari keluarga berdarah murni. Dan.." Lucius mengangkat tangannya untuk memberhentikan protes Draco sebelum dia sempat bicara "gadis Evans ini jelas-jelas tidak termasuk dalam keluarga berdarah murni."

"Tapi ayah..." Draco tahu apa yang ayahnya katakan benar, mereka tidak bisa mematahkan aturan keluarga hanya karena masalah perasaan semata. Namun Draco yakin, dia menyukai gadis itu, atau bahkan dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu terutama pada mata gadis itu.

"Draco, tenanglah." Kali ini ibunya angkat bicara. Narcissa berdiri dari tempat duduknya di depan Draco kemudian berjalan mendekati suaminya kemudian mengusap punggung suaminya dengan lembut.

"Lucius, aku tahu apa yang kau pertahankan itu benar. Tapi jangan lupa, Draco anak kita satu-satunya." Lucius mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Narcissa langsung memijit pangkal hidungnya berusaha mengurangi gejala pusing yang akan dia alami sedikit lagi. Ya, dia tahu sifat istrinya itu. Dan dia yakin, dia tidak akan menang melawan istrinya. "Apa belum cukup dia mematuhi kita selama ini? Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuknya menentukan pilihannya sendiri." Narcissa menarik tangannya dari punggung Licius dan menarik salah satu tangan suaminya itu untuk digenggamnya. Dan Lucius pun menganguk kepada istrinya.

"Ok, baiklah."

Saat Lucius mengalihkan tatapannya pada Draco, Lucius sadar bahwa keputusan yang dia ambil adalah yang terbaik. Senyuman Draco kali ini sama dengan senyuman Draco saat dia kecil, saat dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan bukan apa yang mereka ingin dia dapatkan.

Mendengar jawaban ayahnya, Draco bangun dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak menuju Narcissa dan memeluknya.

"Thank's Mom. Father. Aku akan mencari gadis itu hari ini juga." Setelah pamit, Draco beranjak menuju pintu dengan sedikit berlari. Namun sebelum dia memegang kenop pintu, Draco berbalik ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang masih pada posisi sebelumnya. dia terlihat sedikit ragu, namun dia harus mengatakan ini sebelum terlambat.

"Bagaimana kalau gadis itu ternyata adalah seorang pria?"

"APA?" Lucius membanting tangannya di atas meja makan dan menatap Draco dengan persaaan yang campur aduk. Apa sebenarnya yang anaknya ini pikirkan?

"Sayang..." Narcissa yang masih berada di sampingnya pun meletakkan tangannya pada bahu suaminya untuk menenangkannya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali. Seteah yakin suaminya duduk dengan tenang, meskipun suaminya kembali memijit pangkal hidungnya lagi, Narcissa berjalan mendekati Draco yang kini hanya menatapnya juga dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Apa maksudmu, Dray?" kalimat ibunya berhasil menenangkan Draco yang sempat menyesal mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ibu. Gadis itu, aku melihat warna rambut dan matanya berubah, aku yakin sekali kalau dia menggunakan ramuan Polyjuice. Aku hanya berasumsi kalau, bisa saja dia seorang pria. Siapa yang tahu." Suara Draco memelan diakhir penjelasannya dan tidak lagi menatap ibunya. Dia takut ibunya akan berubah pikiran dan menghentikan keinginannya untuk mencari gadis itu. Dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau dia tidak mendapatkan gadis itu? Sejujurnya Draco tidak mau memikirkan itu.

Tiba-tiba Draco merasakan belaian lembut pada pipinya, dan dengan sedikit usaha ibunya menarik wajah Draco untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa.. maksud Ibu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau gadis yang kau cari itu ternyata seorang pria?"

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu, Ibu." Draco kembali memalingkan wajahnya, merasa malu dengan pemikiran bahwa dia tidak peduli. Sekalipun gadis itu adalah seorang pria, dia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati dan dia tetap akan menikahinya. Siapapun dia.

"Hei. Ibu tidak marah, Dray. Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kami harus melarangmu?"

"Ibu..."

"Jawab Ibu, apa kau akan tetap mencintainya?"

"Maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku, aku akan tetap mencintainya." Narcissa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Draco kemudian kembali memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada lagi yang kau perlu kuatirkan Dray. Termasuk ayahmu." Draco melihat ke arah ayahnya yang masih tetap duduk tapi tidak lagi memijit keningnya.

"Thank's, Mom. Thank you so much." Draco membalas pelukan ibunya tidak kalah erat, terlebih saat melihat ayahnya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Membuat Draco tersenyum dan bangga memiliki mereka sebagai orang tuanya.

-DraRry -

Bermodalkan tongkat sihir yang terjatuh dari tangan Harry, Draco mencari penyihir yang mampu menggunakan tongkat sihir tersebut. Dia sudah berusaha mencari pemiliknya dari pembuat tongkat sihir terkenal, namun Ollivander mengatakan bahwa tongkat itu sudah lama hilang dan yang dia ketahui tongkat itu adalah milik penyihir tekenal Albus Dumbledore yang sudah lama meninggal.

Sedangkan pamannya Sirius tidak bisa membantu sama sekali.

 **Flashback malam sebelumnya.**

Setelah Draco berhasil menghentikan mantra yang Harry lemparkan padanya, Draco segera berlari ke luar pagar dan memungut benda yang jatuh tadi. Itu adalah sebuat tongkat sihir yang dia yakin digunakan oleh Harry untuk memantrainya tadi.

"Paman..." tiba-tiba terlintas ide di kepalanya. Pamannya pasti tahu siapa gadis itu. Sehingga dengan berlari kembali, Draco masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang masih ramai untuk menemukan Sirius.

"Paman, aku..."

"Drake, aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Tapi maafkan aku harus segera pergi." Sirius masih tersenyum lebar membuatnya tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Draco yang sudah seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan arah.

"Tapi paman, aku harus..."

"Tenang Draco, aku akan memberimu kejutan dalam waktu dekat." Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi keponakannya itu, Sirius berlari menuju ruang tamu dan mengambil segemgam bubuk floo "Jangan mencariku di Grimmlaud Place, aku akan sangat sibuk di tempat lain." Dan dalam sekejap pamannya menghilang ke dalam perapian.

"Sial."

 **End of flashback.**

Dengan bantuan Blaise dan Theo, Draco mulai mencari orang yang mampu menggunakan tongkat sihir tersebut. Tapi dari rumah ke rumah hasil yang mereka peroleh tetap sama, semua gagal menggunakannya, baik wanita maupun pria. Bahkan saat mereka mencarinya di kediaman keluarga Weasley, Draco tetap tidak menemukan gadis yang dia maksud sekalipun dia yakin mereka ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Draco menyimpan rasa penasarannya itu sebagai tujuan akhirnya dalam pencariannya.

Berita pencarian itu sudah menyebar keseluruh penjuru dunia sihir di London. Termasuk sampai ke telinga Harry, yang mendapat informasi penting itu dari Astoria Greengrass yang tiba-tiba saja mengaku tongkat sihirnya hilang setelah pulang dari pesta di Malfoy Manor.

"Aku yakin itu tongkat milikku." Katanya sambil mencari pakaian dalam lemarinya untuk digunakan hari itu. Mereka yakin dalam waktu dekat Draco dan teman-temannya akan segera tiba ke rumah mereka dan mengijinkan mereka mencoba menggunakan tongkat sihir itu.

Harry yang sedang mengelap sepatu sambil membelakangi gadis itu hanya mengendus malas, dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Dia tidak mau merusak hati nona mudanya itu dan mengakibatnya mendapat tugas yang semakin banyak.

"Hei Potter. Dimana cemilanku? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tenang tanpa cemilanku. Bagaimana kalau nanti Tuan Draco datang dan dia melihatku tidak segar, dan..." dan mulailah Daphnee meracau tidak jelas bagaimana Tuan Draco akan merasa kasian padanya dan mengambilnya sebagai istri sekalipun dia tidak bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir yang mungkin saja miliknya. Tetapi karena tidak ada tenaga dia tidak bisa mengayunkan tongkat itu dengan benar.

'Yang benar saja.'

Haary segera beranjak dari kamar nona mudanya itu setelah yakin sepatu yang dia bersihkan tadi sudah mengkilat dan segera menuju dapur mencari cemilan untuk Daphnee dan segera membawanya ke kemar gadis sulung Greengrass itu.

"Dan ingat Potter, saat Tuan Draco datang kau harus bersembunyi dalam kamarmu. Kami tidak mau dia jijik dengan rumah kami karena memelihara muggle sepertimu." Mrs. Greengrass yang sedang berada dalam kamar Daphnee mengingatkan Harry tepat saat dia meletakkan nampan berisi cemilan ke atas meja di ruang kamar itu.

"Baik Nyonya." Kemudian tanpa menunggu di suruh lagi, Harry segera beranjak menuju kamarnya di bagian belakan Manor.

Harry merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa selengah itu dan menjatuhkan barang berharga milik orang tuanya. Ya, dia lupa kalau dia sedang menggunakan gaun, saat dia mencoba menyimpan tongkat sihir ke dalam bajunya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Kalau dia mengaku dia adalah gadis itu maka ada kemungkinan dia akan mendapat hukuman, atau parahnya dia akan di kirim ke Azkaban. Tapi seandainya dia diam, dia akan kehilangan satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuanya. Itu sama saja parahnya dengan mendekam dalam Azkaban.

"Arghhhh..."

Ron dan Hermione pun tidak dapat membantu, tapi mereka berjanji akan mencari jalan untuk mendapatkan kembali tongkat sihir Harry. Dan mereka adalah harapan terakhirnya seandainya dia tidak mendapat jalan lain. Kecuali...

"Potter.."

"Ya, Nyonya?"

"Cepat ke sini. Tuan muda Malfoy, ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi Nyonya,.."

"Sekarang."

"Baik, Nyonya."

Suara Mrs. Greengrass tidak lagi terdengar dalam kamar Harry. Cara itu biasanya digunakannya dalam keadaan terdesak, karena jarang sekali Mrs. Greengrass memanggilnya dengan menggunakan mantra itu.

Mungkin ini salah satu kesempatan untuknya mendapatkan kembali tongkat sihir miliknya.

-DraRry -

"Tapi Tuan... Dia itu muggle, mana mungkin dia bisa menggunakan sihir."

"Miss. Greengrass, Tuan muda Malfoy sudah memutuskan untuk mengujinya pada semua orang. Tidak peduli siapapun mereka." Blaise menahan Astoria yang berusaha mendekati Draco, mencoba membujuknya agar dapat menerimanya setelah dia gagal, lebih tepatnya dia dan kakaknya gagal menggunakan tongkat sihir yang dibawa oleh Draco.

Draco masih tidak memberi perhatiannya kepada kedua gadis itu yang masih berusaha mendekatinya namun ditahan oleh Theo dan Blaise. Hingga pemuda yang dikatakan adalah seorang muggle yang bernama Potter datang ke dalam ruang tamu itu. Dan membuatnya terbangun dari tempat duduknya, saat Harry semakin dekat dan berhenti tepat di samping Mrs. Greengrass. Dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat itu Draco dapat melihat pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan, dan beberapa helai rambutnya turun menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit tertunduk.

"Tuan muda Malfoy ingin kau juga mencoba tongkat sihir itu."

Wajah pemuda itu terangkat untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat Draco dapat melihat mata beriris hijau pemuda itu membulat dengan sempurna. Dan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya terangkat hingga membuat keningnya terlihat dengan jelas, dan yang lebih mengejutkan Draco sebuah bekas luka berbentuk kilat pada kening pemuda itu. Dengan memegang tongkat sihir yang terjatuh itu, Draco mendekati Harry yang kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan mundur karena melihat Draco yang semakin mendekat.

"Tapi Nyonya, aku hanya muggle. Dan aku tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan sihir."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku." Draco meberikan pangkal tongkat sihir itu ke arah Harry, dan menimbulkan keinginan Harry untuk mengambil tongkat sihir itu dan segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Tapi tidak, Harry masih harus bersabar.

"Tapi aku.."

"Kumohon." Wajah Harry terangkat lagi dan matanya tepat bertatapan dengan mata kelabu milik Draco. Membuat Draco semakin yakin bahwa mungkin Potter inilah yang sedang dia cari.

"Baiklah, kalau Tuan memaksa." Tidak diragukan lagi, pikir Draco.

Saat Harry memegang tongkat sihirnya kembali, dia bisa merasakan kerinduan dari tongkat sihirnya. Sepertinya tongkat sihirnya ingin protes kenapa dia diberikan kepada banyak orang untuk digunakan, hingga membuatnya harus mencelakai beberapa orang yang mengayunkannya dengan kasar. Harry seakan mengerti hanya tersenyum menatap tongkat sihirnya. Dan kemudian mengegenggamnya dengan erat dan mengarahkannya pada meja yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah berkonsentrasi, Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah meja tersebut dan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Maaf Tuan." Kata Harry sambil menyerahkan kembali tongkat sihir itu kepada Draco, dengan hati yang sangat berat. Karena dia tahu itu miliknya, dan tadi Harry ternyata berkonsentrasi agar tongkat sihir itu tidak melakukan apapun pada meja tersebut.

Tapi Draco tahu ada yang tidak beres, sehingga dengan sekali ayunan tongkat sihirnya dia melayangkan meja tadi dan terbang ke arah Harry dengan kecepatan yang besar. Dan tanpa sadar Harry mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan memantrai meja tersebut hingga hancur menjadi debu.

"APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, MALFOY?"

Bukannya marah dengan reaksi Harry, Draco malah memandang Harry dengan tajam membuat Harry sadar akan kelalaiannya dan membuatnya kembali terkejut.

"Oh, sial."

Maka sebelum Draco bergerak mendekatinya, Harry berapparated keluar dari rumah itu dan menghilang dari pandangan Draco dalam sekejap. Lagi.

 **\- To the last chapter -**

a/n: JN masih berharap ada yang bersedia menunggu chapter berikutnya

a/dn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini

Review are always please.

Thanx


	4. Chapter 4

**-Cinderella Polyjuice-**

Chapter 4

Perasaan Harry saat itu sangat kacau, dan satu-satunya tempat yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah The Burrow. Tempat kedua sahabatnya tinggal. Dan Harry sangat bersyukur, dengan kedatangan Draco ke Greengrass Malfoy, portal penahan apparate keluarga itu dibuka. Sehingga dengan mudah Harry berapparated keluar dari rumah itu, dia juga yakin Mrs. Greengrass tidak akan menyibukkan dirinya untuk mencari Harry yang jelas-jelas mampu menggunakan tongkat sihir yang dibawa oleh tuan muda Malfoy tadi.

"Sial, aku dalam masalah besar sekarang."

Harry meracau pada dirinya sendiri saat berdiri di luar portal apparate keluarga Weasley. Setelah yakin dia akan aman dalam beberapa waktu ditempat itu, Harry melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah keluarga besar itu masih dengan banyak pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya. Apa Draco akan mengejarnya? Apa dia akan jadi buronan? Mrs. Greengrass pasti akan mencarinya dalam waktu dekat dan menghukumnya dengan sangat berat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Harry mengusap kasar wajahnya saat berada tepat di depan rumah keluarga Weasley. Setelah berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dengan ragu Harry mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, seseorang yang Harry kenal memiliki saudara kembar, Fred Weasley, membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hei. Suatu kejutan Harry."

"Yeah. Kejutan." Jawab Harry sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Bahkan Harry baru minggu lalu mengujungi mereka dan Fred masih mengatakan kedatangannya adalah kejutan. Yang benar saja, Fred.

Setelah Fred memberikan jalan kepada Harry untuk masuk, Harry tanpa berbasa-basi masuk melewati Fred ke dalam rumah sederhana itu.

"Hei sebenarnya..."

"Harry." Sebelum Harry sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hermione datang dan menubruknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Seperti Harry baru lolos dari kematian. Meskipun sebenarnya bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tapi pelukan Hermione terasa agak berlebihan bagi mereka yang baru saja bertemu dua hari lalu dan menghadiri sebuah pesta bersama-sama.

"Oh, Harry. Kau tidak akan percaya ini." Hermione melepas pelukan eratnya, dan beralih memegang tangan Harry. Dengan senyuman yang lebar, Hermione menarik Harry yang menatapnya dengan bingung menuju ruang keluarga yang berada satu belokan dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Harry juga dapat merasakan langkah Fred yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan diam. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang-orang ini?

Dan saat Harry tiba di ruang keluarga, barulah dia mengetahui alasan mengapa Hermione dan Fred bersikap seperti itu.

"Sirius."

Sirius yang sudah mengetahui kedatangan Harry tersenyum sangat lebar, dan berjalan menghampiri Harry yang berdiri kaku di depan mereka.

"Hei, son." Kemudian diapun memeluk Harry dengan erat. "Kau benar-benar mirip seperti ayahmu," dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menarik diri agak jauh agar dapat melihat wajah Harry dengan jelas. ", tapi kau memiliki..."

"Mata ibuku, aku tahu. Remus yang mengatakannya." Sambung Harry, yang akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Akhirnya, dia dapat berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang penting bagi orang tuanya. Terlebih lagi, Sirius adalah ayah baptisnya. Apa lagi yang dia harapkan sekarang. Ya, dia hanya perlu lepas dari keluarga Greengrass dan...

"Malfoy? Apa lagi yang membawanya ke sini?" pertanyaan George menyadarkan Harry akan tujuan awalnya datang ke tempat itu. Portal rumah keluarga Weasley mampu mendeteksi siapa saja yang datang atau berapparated di sekitar rumah mereka. Termasuk saat Draco dan sahabatnya muncul di halaman rumah keluarga itu. "Dua kali dalam sehari. Bisa kau bayangkan? Dia pasti sudah kehilangan akal." Sambung Fred sambil tertawa bersama yang lainnya kecuali Harry, Ron dan Hermione.

Harry bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya yang mulai cepat saat mendengar nama Malfoy disebutkan. "Aku... Katakan aku tidak di sini," Harry segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sirius dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju ruangan yang biasa dia gunakan saat dia berkunjung ke rumah itu. ", Sirius kumohon, jangan katakan apapun tentangku padanya." Tanpa menunggu respon Sirius, Harry kembali menaiki tangga dan hilang dari pandangan keluarga besar di dalam rumah itu.

"Hermione, apa tidak masalah kita membiarkan Harry seperti itu?" Tanya Ron tiba-tiba pada istrinya, saat melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Harry. Namun Hermione tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum pasrah pada Ron kemudian berjalan menuju pintu yang sedang diketuk dan membukanya.

-DraRry -

Keadaan di Greengrass Manor sendiri sangat tegang karena menghilangkan Harry secara tiba-tiba, setelah menunjukkan kalau dia bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir tersebut. Semua anggota keluarga tidak ada yang mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Harry yang mereka kenal tidak pernah sama sekali menyentuh sihir, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia dapat menggunakan tongkat sihir. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal menurut mereka.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ibu. Dia hanya seorang budak muggle." Rengek Astoria pada Mrs. Greengrass yang terduduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan tersebut sambil memijit keningnya. Bingung dengan kondisi yang terjadi serta tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada anak-anaknya agar diam. "Pasti dia berbuat curang, si Potter itu tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan sihir." Tambah Daphnee sambil menangis dalam pangkuan ibu mereka.

Perasaan Draco sendiri sangat rumit. Dia senang karena akhirnya menemukan Harry, terkejut karena gadis yang dia cari adalah seorang pria, kecewa karena Harry langsung melarikan diri, dan bersemangat karena dia tahu kemana dia harus mencari Harry.

"Draco." Blaise yang berada disampingnya menyentuh bahu Draco untuk menenangkan pikiran sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" lanjutnya saat Draco menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kemana dia pergi."

"Lalu apa yang kita tunggu lagi?"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dia, dia mungkin saja tidak menyukaiku Theo."

"Really, Malfoy? Kemana rasa percaya dirimu selama ini?"

"Ck.." Draco tahu dia terlalu berlebihan dengan ketidakpercayaan dirinya itu, hanya Harry yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu. Membuatnya tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri. "Hell, if he don't like me back. Kau benar Theo, ayo kita pergi sekarang." dan ditanggapi dengan senyum lebar kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi kita pergi ke mana sekarang, Draco?"

"The Weasley." Dan ketiganya berapparated keluar dari Greengrass Manor dalam sekejap tanpa memperdulikan tangis Astoria dan Daphnee yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tiba di luar portal apparated rumah keluarga Weasley, jantung Draco berdegup makin kencang saking semangatnya. Sehingga dia tidak menunda lagi, dan langsung berjalan melewati halaman luas rumah keluarga Weasley dan mengetuk pintu dengan sopan saat tiba di depan rumah itu. setelah mengetuk kedua kalinya, pintu rumah terbuka dan seorang wanita. Wanita yang datang bersama Harry pada pesta mereka dua hari lalu dan wanita yang sama juga yang pagi tadi mencoba tongkat sihir milik Harry tapi tidak berhasil.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Malfoy."

"Sore, Mam."

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku mencari seorang pria yang bernama, Potter. Dan aku sangat yakin dia ada di sini, bisa aku bertemu dengannya?" Wanita itu tidak langsung membalas, namun berbalik ke arah seorang pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan kemudian menarik tangan wanita itu dari depan pintu agar tidak menghalangi jalan masuk Draco dan sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja."

"Tapi, Ron.."

"It's Ok, Hermione."

Setelah dipersilahkan, Draco dan sahabatnya berjalan mengikuti Ron dan Hermione dari belakang mereka hingga tiba di salah satu ruangan yang ternyata sudah penuh dengan orang dan...

"Paman?"

"Oh, hallo Drake."

"Apa yang paman lakukan disini?"

"Erm... Paman sedang mengunjungi sahabat lama paman. Itu saja." Dari cara Sirius menjawab Draco sudah bisa mencium ada yang tidak beres dan dia yakin keberadaan pamannya di rumah Wesley itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Harry.

"Paman, dimana Potter?" Draco menatap tajam ke arah pamannya yang sadar bahwa Draco sudah tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan. Sehingga membuat pamannya menatap balik Draco dengan tajam, seakan tidak ingin anak baptisnya yang baru dia temui disakiti oleh keponakannya sendiri.

"Draco, apa yang kau inginkan dari Harry?"

"Tidak ada, paman. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah kami, paman. Secepatnya." Draco yang merasa tersudutkan oleh pertanyaan pamannya mulai merasa gusar. Terlebih lagi karena dia tidak melihat keberadaan Harry dimanapun dalam ruangan itu.

"Baiklah." Ron kembali angkat bicara setelah dia membaca keadaan yang terjadi. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu padanya." Dia yakin apa yang Harry pikirkan selama ini keliru. Dia tahu Harry menyukai Malfoy junior itu, dia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu pada mereka saat mereka bertemu keesokan harinya. Harry memang belum pernah berkencan gadis manapun, apalagi dengan seorang pria. Namun dari cara Harry bercerita tentang Draco dan kebersamaan mereka, Ron dan Hermione yakin bahwa sahabat mereka sedang jatuh cinta. Dan dari kedatangan Harry dan Draco yang tiba-tiba dia rasa dia bisa menghubungkan apa yang terjadi pada Harry. Dia sudah mengenal sahabatnya itu sejak umur 11 tahun, dan bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mengerti pemikiran Harry.

Saat Ron mulai berjalan menaiki tangga, Draco pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun pikiran Draco penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia temukan sendiri. Hingga saat Ron berdiri di depan salah satu kamar dan mengetuknya dengan pelan, Draco hanya dapat berdiri diam di belakang Ron dan dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Harry.

"Harry."

Belum ada jawaban, membuat Ron mengetuk kembali.

"Harry, ini aku Ron."

"Ron.. Apa dia sudah pergi?" Draco tahu dia yang Harry maksud.

"Harry, buka dulu pintunya."

Jantung Draco berdetak makin kencang saat dia mendengar bunyi kunci pintu yang terbuka, dan dengan pelan pintu tersebut ditarik ke dalam oleh Harry hingga terbuka. Ron kemudian menghindar dari jalan masuk supaya Harry dapat melihat Draco yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mata hijau Harry terbelalak dan berusaha menutup pintunya kembali saat Draco dengan tanggap menahan pintu tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Ron..." merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, terutama berapparated ke luar rumah, Harry hanya bisa menatap Ron dengan tatapan tajam yang ditanggapi Ron dengan mengendikkan bahunya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Selesaikan urusan kalian, kami semua ada di bawah." Dan Ron pun berbalik kemudian menuruni tangga menuju ruang berkumpul mereka tadi.

-DraRry -

Tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, Harry berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Draco yang masih menahan pintu kamar itu agar tidak tertutup. Setelah yakin aman baginya untuk melepaskan pintu itu, Draco pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Harry mengikutinya dari belakang. Hingga Harry berhenti di dekat jendela kamar itu dan berbalik menghadapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Draco definisikan.

"Hei..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Malfoy?"

Draco tidak langsung menjawab tapi kembali berjalan ke arah Harry hingga membuat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya terbentur dengan dinding keras di belakangnya.

"Masih kau tanyakan lagi?" Draco berjalan makin dekat padanya. "Apa kau lupa yang aku katakan malam itu?" Tubuh Harry menegang, mendengar pernyataan Draco dan menyadari jarak mereka yang semakin menipis.

"Aku..."

"Aku menginginkanmu, Harry."

"Tapi aku..." Jantung Harry serasa berhenti berdetak saat tangan Draco menarik tangannya dengan lembut, ", aku bukan gadis yang berdansa denganmu malam itu,.." wajahnya tertunduk dalam malu, karena dia tahu bukan dia yang Draco inginkan tetapi gadis yang berdansa dengannya malam itu. ", aku hanya..." sebelum Harry melanjutkan racauannya Draco mememerangkap wajah Harry dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Harry. Pelan dan lembut namun memberi reaksi yang sangat besar bagi kedua pria itu. Bahkan membuat Harry menahan nafasnya karena saking terkejut dengan sikap Draco.

"I want you, just you. The way you are, Harry." Draco kemudian menarik tangannya dari wajah Harry dan meletakkannya pada kedua sisi tubuh Harry dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku tidak peduli apakah kau seorang pria, wanita, muggle, atau apapun Harry. Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

"Draco..."

"Katakan kau menginginkanku juga. Katakan kau menginginkan ini, kita."

"Aku," Harry akhirnya memberanikan dirinya meskipun dengan sedikit ragu untuk menyentuh wajah Draco dengan sebelah tangannya ", aku tidak mau kau menyesal, Draco." Wajah sedih Harry menunjukkan pada Draco bahwa Harry peduli padanya, bahwa Harry juga menginginkannya. Dan alasan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Draco menarik Harry makin dekat padanya dan mencium bibir pria itu dengan awal yang lembut dan makin dalam dan makin panas saat Harry mulai membalas ciuman Draco dengan keinginan yang sama.

Begitu paru-paru mereka mulai kehabisan udara, keduanya dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan masih berpegangan pada satu sama lain. Draco yang masih memiliki stok energi dan udara, kembali mendekap Harry dan mengecup pelan bibir Harry sebelum menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

"Draco. Aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku."

"Aku..."

"Kumohon."

"Ok, baiklah."

"Tanpa paksaan?"

Harry tersenyum geli mendengarnya, mengingat saat pertama kali Draco mengajaknya berdansa. Dan dengan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya Harry menempelkan bibirnnya kembali pada bibir Draco dalam waktu yang singkat namun manis.

"Iya, Draco. Tanpa paksaan."

Jawaban Harry sama seperti kata kunci bagi Draco untuk kembali menarik pria itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Keduanya berusahanya menyalurkan isi hati dan perasaan mereka dalam ciuman itu.

Akhir kata keduanya pun hidup bahagia serta saling berbagi suka dan duka hingga akhir hidup mereka. Hak wali Harry berhasil diambil oleh Sirrius, membuat Harry terbebas dari perbudakan keluarga Greengrass. Hak mencintai dan dicintai Harry berhasil didapatkan Draco yang kemudian menikahinya dalam pengambilan sumpah sehidup-semati. Dan tanpa paksaan.

Lalu apa lagi yang Harry butuhkan sekarang, kalau dia sudah berada dalam lingkungan yang peduli dan mencintainya.

Harry Potter sang Cinderella berhasil mendapatkan cintanya dengan bantuan sebotol kecil ramuan Polyjuice.

 **-DraRry Happy Ending-**

a/n: Yayyyyy akhirnya, another happy ending story by JN Btw, maaf kalo ternyata akhir critanya mengecewakan

a/dn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini

a/tn: buat yang sudah RnR selama ini JN mengucapkan banyak2 trima kasih. JN senang membaca review teman2 semua tapi JN minta maaf karena tidak bisa membuat kisah yang sesuai dng keinginan teman2. Apalagi mpreg, JN payah dalam hal itu. Dan ada yang tanya soal req cerita, hmmmm JN tidak yakin. Soalnya kebanyakan crta JN muncul tiba-tiba dan itu yang buat JN senang menulis :D *alasan yg aneh* hahahahah. But afterall, thank you so much guys, JN nothing without you. Love ya.

Review are always please.

Thanx


End file.
